particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hobrazian Peoples Party
The Hobrazian Peoples Party claims to be a Nationalist/Socialist party. The Hobrazian Peoples Party claims that the Republic of Hobrazia is for the people of Hobrazia and their descendants. The defence of our borders and the protection of our people is the nation’s foremost duty. Furthermore, we shall ensure equality amongst our citizens. This demands a strong government to oversee a more equal division of the states resources. The Beginning The Hobrazian Peoples Party was formed in 2149 as a response to the April elections. The results showed that in the absence of Hobrazia First, the Totalitarian Party of Hobrazia couldn't stand alone against the liberals of Hobrazia. Several professors from universities around the nation discussed the possibility of a totally liberal republic, but feared that many hobrazians would suffer from such liberalisation. One of the most active in these discussions, Professor Roger Adams believed in isolation and the protection of Hobrazian values and society, this was to be performed by a strong government, market regulations and a big public sector. Together with former General, Tom Truman Sr., Doctor Diana Reese and lawyer Frederick Olsen III, he arranged a conference, where the future of the Republic of Hobrazia was to be discussed. The conference ended with a proclamation giving ideological statements concerning the hobrazian people, their rights and the state assignments, as it should be formed, to guarantee the Republic of Hobrazia independence from international and multinational interference, the protection of hobrazian industries, the rights of the hobrazian people and the defence of the nation. A new political party was formed to fulfil these statements and to make sure that the liberals of Hobrazia didn’t succeed in their slide towards disintegration of the hobrazian independence. This party was called the Hobrazian Peoples Party, referred to as the HPP. The first chairman of the HPP was the hitherto unknown Mia Anderson and she became her party’s candidate for the office of Chancellor. So, in the name of the Hobrazian Peoples Party, lay a great future ahead of the proud Republic of Hobrazia. The Early Years The first election, that the HPP participated in was in April 2152, it received no less than 2,721,974 votes, that being 9.32 % of the total votes. Furthermore, the party became the largest party in the constituency of Zargundia. A position they lost in the March 2168 elections. The Hobrazian Peoples Party had since their very first election only improved the amount of votes cast on them. In the March 2168 elections however, the HPP lost votes because of the return of TPoH. The voters who had found HPP to be a refuge in the absense of the TPH, which had not stood candidates since the 2160 elections, returned to their original alliegance. In the March 2171 elections the HPP recieved a stunning defeat and lost 13 seats. Though the party did manage to get more votes than their first election in April 2152. The sitting Chairman Brian P. Cleem took this as a personal defeat and resigned from his post. He was followed as Chairman by Julian Kepo Abdal. With him came the hope that the HPP again would rise to its former strength. At the following March 2174 elections the HPP won 4 seats, to give it a total of 38 seats. Throughout the next elections the HPP went forward with combined 7 seats. Furthermore the party won the chancellorship in 2179. This was held by the praised chairman Julian Kepo Abdal untill the 2185 elections. He lost in a second round ballot to the L-PU candidate. This loss, however, was the only consolation for the liberal and capitalist parties, who lost in the parliamentary election. HPP won 11 seats to have 55 in total and retained the positition of the largest party in the Constituency of Zargundia. A position held together with a retained chancellor post in 2188 elections. Because of major liberal influence and quick footwork, an early election was scheduled for June 2189 and with that HPP lost the Chancellorship and 4 seats. Furthermore a cabinet compromise was created, where HPP in recognition of its parliamentary allies joined a cabinet not presenting HPP the power obtained. A Conflict of Generations After the elections in 2192 internal disputes began within the HPP. The gap between the generations in the party grew wider and wider, and the executive committee, controlled by the elder generation decided to withdraw the HPP from Hobrazian Politics after the running period. There was a huge reaction amongst the younger generation within the party, but the elder generation remained in control of the executive committee untill 2200 where all the sitting important members withdrew from the party to make way for the younger generation. This opened up for a new era for the HPP. The new chairman Gregory Lloyd Harte predicted massive gains all over Hobrazia. His prediction came true, as the revived HPP became the second largest party, with 55 seats, at the following 2202 elections. A great way to celebrate the 50th anniversary of parliamentary participation! The Gregory Lloyd Harte Years (Part 1) In the 2205 election HPP almost rose to former power with a satisfying 66 seats, just one less than their best election reult in 2166. Three years later in 2207, the HPP exceeded the best predictions and reached a total of 88 seats in parliament, the best election in HPP history. Gregory Lloyd Harte was already mentioned as a political icon within the party. His relatively young age, meant that his leadership was likely to result in a continuing (and growing) HPP influence on Hobrazian politics. Due to the absence of the CTPoH, the party played an even bigger part in the parliament. A more isolationist policy was formed during this time of HPP influence. Under HPP initiatives the Republic of Hobrazia withdrew from several major treaties that had resulted in major international interference with decision making in Hobrazian national matters. In the November 2210 elections the CTPoH returned to parliament and as a result the HPP lost 28 seats but remained the major party in the governing coalition and the second largest party in Hobrazia. A position lost in the 2213 elections where the HPP lost a further 13 seats reducing it to 47. The Socialist Conflict Also in 2213, an era ended with a betrayal by the CTPH who teamed up with capitalistic and liberalistic forces in Hobrazia and formed a cabinet including the mentioned parties. A dispute on socialism between the HPP and CTPH started and went on for a number of years. A secret plan to hurt the HPP's reputation was being formed by the AM Totalitarian Party of Hobrazia (formerly the CTPH) and a treason bill was put forward in the parliament trying to ban the HPP from hobrazian politics. This bill had big media interest and the population of Hobrazia followed, with great interest, the parliamentary situation. This resulted in a boosting of HPP support at the 2217 election. The HPP won the position of Chancellor and retained their position as second largest party in parliament. An important victory for the HPP at this moment, and also for socialism in Hobrazia. This also meant an embarassing defeat for the AMTPoH and the government who in April 2218 had to turn over the government offices to a centre-left government with HPP's Tony Greib as Prime Minister. The government also included Hannah Cleem, the granddaughter of former HPP Chairman, Brian P. Cleem. The Gregory Lloyd Harte Years (Part 2) In 2220 HPP celebrated Gregory Lloyd Harte being their chairman for 20 years. So far the longest term as Chairman in HPP history. The middle-aged (53) was only 33 when he became the youngest chairman of the HPP and his popularity within the party as well in the whole republic is enormous. His energy and his ability to handle pressure and stress, such as the "socialist conflict" between the AMTPH and the HPP, as well as his parliamentary talents and his government style (uniting the people) has given him the upper hand with the voters in Hobrazia. An example is the "Gregory Lloyd Harte Society" who has established themselves as a recognised association with the purpose to award important and influential hobrazian personalities. In the 2220 elections the HPP got an additional 2 seats and came out with a total of 65 seats in parliament but lost the chancellorship in the runoff and accepted a government shuffle including HPP on two of the major posts: the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and the Ministry of Defence. Furthermore, the tensions between AMTPH and HPP softened and they began a long term co-government policy which achived democratic socialism in Hobrazia. State owned industry and a strong centrist state was for several years aiding the hobrazian workers in their fight against international corporatism and liberalist constraints. The HPP Foreign Minister, Paul Thomas Jeffrey, also worked on a plan to restructure the relationship with Selucia, which succeeded, and negotiations with Likatonia and Keymon began to reassure a strong local unity to reclaim the position as one of the great nations of Terra. In the year of 2242 HPP chairman Gregory Lloyd Harte died, a month after celebrating his 75th birthday, this beloved and cherished chairman, the longest serving in HPP history, died of a heart attack in his home. He had two years before he would have celebrated his 40th year as chairman of his party. The Gregory Lloyd Harte Society is an example of this and he received as an honour award the personality of the year award for 2242. The Years of Failure The aged Hannah Cleem took over where Gregory Lloyd Harte had left off continuing to improve the HPP status in parliament. The enlightenment of the hobrazian people continued and together with her chairman follower, Robin Rankow, the HPP grew to be a important part of Hobrazian politics. untill 2252 the HPP gained seats in every election and won a total of 42 seats giving them a total of 89 seats in the 2252 elections. The best result in HPP history. Chairman Robin Rankow decided to step down from politics after this glorious victory and the new chairman, Gina Freggen, had a difficult time uniting the party, she didn't survive long as chairman and was the first of a long line of ineffective chairmen. The only stable thing through these years was the support for the Organisation for a Greater Likatonia where the HPP received observer and supporter status. This friendship proved to be expensive for the HPP, as the party in the June 2255 elections lost 18 seats and in the following election was totally abandoned by the voters and didn't even even came in the parliament. In this era of Likatonian support HPP was out of political influence but focused on the Likatonian issue. Craig Münster Takes Over In the beginning of 2272 Craig Münster was elected as Chairman of the HPP in a surprise result in the election at the HPP General Assembly. His delegated supportes had schemed the party organ and won an important victory. Craig Münster was until 2272 a regular party member in Finton but had accepted to run for chairman as his local party organisation saw his talent for diplomacy and his ability to read politics and determine the outcome of strategic politics. A talent that showed to be of great importance to the HPP. As one of his first political actions he withdrew the HPP from the Organisation for a Greater Likatonia and stated that Harteism should be the future policy of HPP. Clear politics together with intellectual leaders and a charismatic chairman (true Harteism) won the HPP a enormous and never seen before victory at the March 2273 elections. The HPP became the second largest party in parliament and the biggest party in the region of Deltaria, Craig Münsters own region. The party won 86 seats and reclaimed their position as the major opposition party, and started to fix the politics of Hobrazia where the centre-right government coalition had ruined the nation. A policy well accepted by the population of Hobrazia who gave the HPP an extra 5 seats in the 2276 elections reaching an historic high of 91 seats. Over the next elections the HPP grew to 96 seats and chairman Craig Münster played a vital role in important political laws enacted during the following years, such as reintroducing moderate physical pressure, immigration and citizenship restrictions. Political victories that made history in Hobrazia and which the members of the HPP celebrated for a long time.Craig Münster was indeed a great chairman and some spoke of him as being more important to the party than Mia Anderson and Gregory Lloyd Harte. The public obviously felt the same way as Craig Münster in the December 2279 elections won the position of Chancellor. An extraordinary victory that sadly was followed by a loss of 17 seats in parliament. However these seats went to allies on the front bench, and soon a socialist government could be formed with Timothy Vern Dell as Prime Minister. Timothy Vern Dell and Socialism Saves Hobrazia Just half a year before elections in 2282 the socialist coalition succeeded in forming a government. Timothy Vern Dell became Prime Minister and as the largest party in the governing coalition the HPP also took the ministries of Defence, Food and Agriculture and Trade and industry. The loved chairman for 10 years Craig Münster resigned and allowed Timothy Vern Dell to take over in creating a foundation for a socialist Hobrazia and leading the party into the following elections. Together with Timothy Vern Dell was the new HPP chancellor candidate John Langer and together they stood as standardbearers of socialism and 'Harteism' in Hobrazia and within the HPP. As the socialist coallition leader and Head of Government, Timothy Vern Dell enjoyed respect as a statesman and leader. His ability to handle pressure and winning political battles showed the nation that he was one of a kind. Only interrupted by a short period of right wing majority (2287-2289) he stayed as Prime Minister until 2306 with numerous political victories, national and international recognition and a long list of achieved goals. The Republic of Hobrazia surely became socialist during the reign of Timothy Vern Dell. The hard line socialist and heartwinning policies of the HPP made the Capitalizt Party disappear from Parliament (though its leader mysteriously declared, "We shall return...") and regional electorates as they lost the support of the voters who turned to socialist values and unitarist thoughts (mostly to the ideas of the We Say So! Party). Reaching New Levels Before the 2295 elections the AM Totalitarian Party of Hobrazia had reestablished the old party and left the socialist coalition for more liberal and capitalist values and thus no longer was considered an ally of the Government and the HPP. In the elections the HPP reached 71 seats in parliament and again gained the parliament majority together with the socialist coaliton. Thus the Government was saved from the betrayal of the AMTPoH and the fight towards socialism continued. In the Constituencies of Deltaria and Zargundia HPP won the governor titles. In Zargundia the HPP candidate Aaron Regdal won a close victory over the Hobrazian Socialist Party candidate and became the first HPP Governor here in 43 years. In Deltaria the HPP candidate Gillian Meethon won her ninth consecutive election and retained the position as the most loved politician in Deltaria. The aged Governor won her closest victory with only 18151 votes seperating her from the Left Communist Party candidate. With this result she stayed in office and started her 22nd year in a row as Governor of Deltaria. Indeed, a remarkable career. With the subsequent withdrawal from Hobrazian politics of several parties, including the Union Party and the AM Totalitarian Party of Hobrazia, the HPP won several seats in parliament rising to the largest amount in history at the February 2301 elections. The HPP won a total of 96 seats beating their old record from 2276 by 3 seats. Indeed a result that showed that the HPP still belongs in the top of hobrazian politics after more than 150 years. Furthermore both Aaron Regdal and Gillian Meethon rewon their Governor titles and both continued their consecutive runs of Governorship in their respective constituencies. What a way to celebrate the party's participation in their 50th election. Over the next two elections (2304 and 2306) HPP won 16 more seats continuing their electorial victories and achieving record after record when reaching a total of 112 seats. Also victories in the Constituencies of Zargundia and Deltaria with new governor candidates showed how highly the HPP was regarded. The Fall of Timothy Vern Dell In 2306 Timothy Vern Dell was diagnosed with cancer in the stomach. He proposed a new cabinet to the Parliament, in order to be able install a new Prime Minister and then resign, to live his last years in peace, spending time with his family. An understandable solution to a sad situation. The aged chairman and Prime Minister proposed the young Governor of Zargundia, Aaron Regdal to follow him as Prime Minister. The cabinet proposal was rejected by the parliament resulting in the resignation of Prime Minister Timothy Vern Dell, within the hour the Minister of Trade and Industry Holbert Fregman and Minister of Education and Culture Rafael Heen followed him. The new chairman of HPP, the young Aaron Regdal, former Governor of Zargundia, put forward a new cabinet proposal, with himself as Prime Minister, but leaving out two former coalition parties in the front bench (LCP and HSP) and including WSS!P. This was a result of the lack of support by these parties for the Timothy Vern Dell cabinet proposal. The Aaron Regdal Era The new line laid out by Aaron Regdal gave the leadership in HPP the control of the party resulting in a top to bottom control with the party united behind the party chairman: Aaron Regdal. This was also seen in the party's proposed bill to change the constitution (Modernise Hobrazia), where a unitarist view was strongly advocated. A new government was formed in 2307 with CSP and WSS!P so as to divide power between as few parties as possible. The Aaron Regdal era had begun. In December 2308 a constitutional change was passed in the Parliament. Aaron Regdal was the creator of this bill and it reflected the new tendency put forward by the chairman. A unitarist state with a strong centre. The election terms was raised to 72 months and the privilege of proposing cabinet bills was moved to the Chancellors office. Also should the Chancellor chair the cabinet. All ideas following the ideology of HPP and Aaron Regdal. He even sacrificed his own role as Prime Minister to prepare the nation for the new century. He though declared that he wished for the Chancellor post at a later stage in his political career. In the April 2311 elections the HPP once again won the chancellor post. Michelle Cragun won in the second round over the First Party of Hobrazia candidate. She was strongly promoted by Aaron Regdal and his strategic campaign planning had a great influence on the election outcome. In the parliamentary election HPP lost 15 seats but retained their position as the second largest party together with winning the positions of Governor in the constituencies of Zargundia and Deltaria. In the December 2315 elections Michelle Cragun lost the position of Chancellor and the HPP went back 5 seats to 92 total. This defeat though didn't give Aaron Regdal and the other unitarist and centrist HPP leadership figures a reason to step down. Their initial plans had failed, but a majority consisting of the rest of the parliament voted for a law making the election periods shorter giving the HPP a chance of retaining the Republics most important public office, the chancellorship, sooner than expected. The chairman Aaron Regdal admitted that this defeat made it difficult for the HPP to reach their goals in the immediate future as planned, and that a rescheduling of political strategies was needed. In the follwing years the HPP refound and re-thought their strength and strategy ones acquired and used as an opposition party to use while still sitting in the Government. In the Government there was difficulties working together with the newly elected Chancellor, Alexander Neesam of the First Party of Hobrazia as he was trying to exclude the HPP and the other socialist parties from the Cabinet. This resulted in a strong critical line formed by Aaron Regdal and Minister of Internal Affairs Martin Holt. They started a media conflict with the Chancellor which centred around the failed cabinet proposals of the Chancellor. It resulted in the governments backing behind HPP and their call for early elections. The Chancellor was under pressure and as the early election was passed through the Parliament, the HPP voluteers began campaigning. The election was held in April 2318 and the HPP gained heavy support by their criticism of the Chancellor and the First Party of Hobrazia. The HPP won 25 seats and gained a total of 117 seats. Under the leadership of Aaron Regdal and with the energy and pragmatic attitude of Martin Holt the HPP beat their old record of 112 seats in Parliament. The FPH also lost the chancellors post and made the HPP campaign a succes to be told centuries after. The Aaron Regdal era was surely a good period of HPP history. Grunten the General In the years that followed the Deltarian nation continued their imperialistic tendencies and the Republic of Hobrazia felt the Deltarian threat coming closer with their occupation of the neighbouring country of Darnussia. The HPP elected in 2322 the former general in the Hobrazian Army Michael Grunten as Chairman following Aaron Regdal. He took a very militaristic view on the situation and quickly lined up several scenarios and actions to take to come out on top in the situation with Deltaria and the Axis which also incuded the Holy Luthori Empire. Michael Grunten also was deeply religious and very conservative in his private life, which he brought with him into the party and his leadership. This resulted in the HPP shift in the question on a single state religion, which HPP now supported. In the April 2322 elections this new ideology lost HPP 6 seats but they remained the largest party in the Chamber of the Republic. Maybe the result also reflected the disucssions and press releases concerning the spying incident, where a report was released on the captured deltarian spy and the deltarian activities in Hobrazia. At least the people had faith in HPP and Michael Grunten. With the deltarian spies the HPP Minister of Internal Affairs Martin Holt, ordered the Hobrazian Intelligence Agency (HIA) to initiate an investigation of the First Party of Hobrazia to find out whether there was a link between the deltarians and the First Party refugees that had come to Hobrazia during the First Party scandal in Deltaria. The Behavior Bill was passed to avoid internal opposition and coup attempts and the HIA investigation lead to the Case against the First Party of Hobrazia and a Withdrawal from the Allied Nations. All bills that the HPP chairman Michael Grunten had a big influence on in their creation, thus the HPP support. In october 2325 the First Party of Hobrazia was declared NULL AND VOID by the Chamber of the Republic and was no longer a recognised Party in Hobrazia. A result that suited the HPP well as they for a long time had fought against the believes and the leadership of the First Party of Hobrazia. With the new situation in hobrazian politics HPP nominated their chairman Michael Grunten as candidate for the chancellorship in the april 2326 elelctions. They received the endorsements of the We Say So! Party and the Christian Socialist Party. The parliamentary election result was a disaster for the HPP who lost 40 seats. An error had occured in the election committee so that the First Party of Hobrazia happened to be a valid option on the election ballots resulting in an chaotic election, which both interfered in the parliamentary election and the HPP result. Also the chanchellor election was hit by the FPoH troubles. Michael Grunten was declared winner by a joint parliament after coming second in the elections after the FPoH candidate. Michael Grunten stated that he would only serve as chancellor in one election period and in february 2330 when early elections were called he left the position as chancellor and later the same year passed his role as Chairman of the HPP on to Vivian Mulligan. The Years of Diplomatic Dispute and Early Election Calls With the new HPP Chairman Vivian Mulligan, a new strategy was declared. A more diplomatic strategy in relation to the previously more aggresive strategy under Michael Grunten. It though seemed to be just as dificult for the new Chairman. Not many laws was past in this period at all and several times there were call for early elections, but none that was passed. There also were several laws proposing to harm other parliamentary parties and claiming more power to the proposing parties but again, none was passed. As the HPP had installed Sandy Truman in the Ministry of Foregin Affairs, she was dealing with the great responsibility of getting Hobrazia introduced to the Axis powers. It already started a few months after drafting the Axis Agreement with a possible war against Kanjor. The following years hobrazian politics was mostly unstable as the early elections continued, parties dissapeared from public view and discussions on the seriousness of the Republic were taken to the Chamber. A scandal evolved with the three times elected Phil McCavity of the WSS!P. His three runs for Chancellor was illegal as a Chancellor can only sit two periods in a row. Therefore early election was called in january 2339 by HPP, who hoped to reestablish good connections to the people. A hope that were not resolved as the HPP lost in the run for Chancellor together with 12 seats in the Chamber. The main reason given by HPP was the smear campaign started and supported by the Clyrvská Dynastia who won the chancellorship but shortly after lost all their support from the people and left hobrazian politics. With the loss in the 2339 elections Vivian Mulligan resigned as HPP chairman. The farewell was a bitter one as she was forced to resign following the Clyrvská Dynastia smear campaign, but did to avoid that she stood in the way for future succes of the HPP. Her follower was press secretary Connor O'leas. Under Connor O'leas the HPP made a statement that could be seen in the political sphere of Hobrazia. With the suggested change of the constitution put forward in the Chamber the HPP refused to vote on any bills as long as FPoH had illegally controlled any power. This extraordinary protest started in the summer of 2342 and the constitutional chages was implemented in October 2344. In the 2345 elections HPP lost 67 seats telling that their silent protest in the renamed Imperial Senate was not well accepted by the voters. In the early election scheduled in late 2345 HPP though won 7 seats to get a total of 69 seats. With FPoH illegally winning the election for Emperor Elect the HPP rethought their strategy and started voting in the Senate again. With the new Chairman Red Gollos and still largest party in the Counties of Deltaria and Zargundia the HPP started a new offence to retain the power in hobrazian politics. Out of Politics In 2349 the rule of Red Gollos and his supportes fell and Torst Humlin took over with reviving the old agenda of rejecting the FPoH and withdrew the HPP from politics. The idea was that without HPP and their support, the nation would suffer from a democratic deficit, under the rule of the illegal FPoH, which could lead to protests and possible a rebellion against the dictatorship of the remaining parties. Though HPP campaigns attempted to incite the population, this did not happen. Through decades the HPP fought outside the public eye against the official Hobrazia. The primary goal was to protect the common citizen which lead the party to initiate neighbourhood aiding programs, local coffeeshops and meeting spots etc.. Working mostly like grasroots during their absence from parliamentary participation the HPP gained heavy support with the common voter and experienced a boom in members. This resulted in several party leaders supporting the current ideal and method. Thus the HPP remained a protest movement against the established and politizised intellectual enviroment in Astoria City, especially the pragmatic direction of the WSS!P and the false words of the illegal FPoH. In 2401 Julian Olgen made an attempt to revive the political wing of the HPP and made harsh verbal attacks against the social conscious HPP grassroots. He claimed that real victories were won in the political field and only by participating at a political level, the party could succeed in their social goals. He was silenced immediately at the following General Assembly (2402) and priest Heather Torp were elected new chairman of the party. The Southern Artanian Union Though the Hobrazian Peoples Party supports the idea of a Greater Hobrazian Empire, the party was not involved in the creation of the Darnussian-Malivian-Hobrazian Unions that was created during the HPPs Absence. The Unions was endorsed, inititated and run by extremist right parties from all three countries: The Modern Peace Party from Malivia, the Imperial Power Party from Darnussia) and with the FPoH of Hobrazia as Union Leader. The outcome of the unions was that Hobrazia, meaning the then centre-right Government, was handed total control over the foreing policy and defence policy of whole Southern Artania. A powerfull union that though fell due to domestic issues in all of the participating nations. For the HPP this period just meant a larger playground to operate their social responsibilities in and create more support for their own agenda. The Birth of the Second Imperial Republic of Hobrazia It wasn't untill 2412 that the views of Julian Olgen was effected within the party, though his words already in 2401 had incited a group of young students to go against the main stream in the party. They worked on new principles and a party program which were presented before the Generel Assembly in 2412. It was allmost defeated but passed with only 4 votes. This meant that the HPP again took up their political agenda and started to interfere in political discussion with the purpose of running for elections at an undefined time. At the following General Assembly (2413) Hans Ürgen ran against Heather Torp and won the chairmanship promising the delegates and the party members that he would lead the HPP back into the parliament. A promise he kept with the early election in January 2416, called for by the HPP, which resulted in a extraordinary comeback with 177 seats and a new government coallition with old allies WSS!P. The HPP had returned and initiated the Second Imperial Republic of Hobrazia. Chairmen of HPP Mia Anderson (2149-2167) Aaron Regdal (2306-2322) Nathanael Limming (2498-2525) Brian P. Cleem (2167-2171) Michael Grunten (2322-2330) Martin Hoost (2525-2539) Julian Kepo Abdal (2171-2185) Vivian Mulligan (2330-2339) Alexander Mocksley (2539-2546) Marc Trelawney (2185-2189) Connor O'Leas (2339-2345) Oliver Hooper (2546-2555) Diana Reese (2189-2200) Red Gollos (2345-2349) Thomas P. Cleem (2555-2560) Gregory Lloyd Harte (2200-2242) Torst Humlin (2349-2356) William Googie (2560-2568) Hannah Cleem (2242-2246) Peter McLarks (2356-2366) Anette Lenkin (2568-2590) Robin Rankow (2246-2252) Patricia Vernon Bee (2366-2380) John Luggim (2590-2594) Gina Freggen (2252-2254) Max Tympton (2380-2389) Lars Hogsen (2594-2599) Sebastian Howd (2254-2257) Lisa Maldon (2389-2394) Louis De Toplon (2599-2607) Bill Lomming (2257-2258) Brandon Peterson (2394-2401) Berg Globsch (2607-2613) Heather Trent (2258-2260) Julian Olgen (2401-2402) Torben Torben (2613-2616) Chris Hopson (2260-2262) Heather Torp (2402-2413) Karl Dalglish (2616-2618) Lars Crenning (2262-2265) Hans Ürgen (2413-2421) Torben Torben (2618-2621) Veronica Hooper (2265-2267) Ian Ian Parks (2421-2437) Lillian McGee (2621-2625) David Holmer (2267-2270) Tina Thornton (2437-2442) ------------------------------- Tyler Greem (2270-2272) Pavel Jankar (2442-2454) The HPP did resign (2625-2870) Craig Münster (2272-2282) Quilty Pisselin (2454-2468) ------------------------------- Timothy Vern Dell (2282-2306) Flint Gordon Bailey (2468-2498) Lisa Gürben (2870-????) Important Public Offices Chancellor (2149-2344): Julian Kepo Abdal (2179-2185) Craig Münster (2279-2282) Diana Reese (2188-2189) Michelle Cragun (2311-2315) Diana Reese (2192-2195) Michael Grunten (2326-2330) (during the FPoH conflict) Gregory Lloyd Harte (2217-2220) - Emperor Elect (2344-XXXX): Ian Ian Parks (2424-2436) Nathanael Limming (2522-2525) Prime Minister: Thomas King (2158-2166) Michael Grunten (2326-2330) (during the FPoH conflict) Marc Trelawney (2183-2189) Janet Ubling (2416-2422) Tony Greib (2208-2213) Malcolm Der Fetten (2422-2439) Tony Greib (2218-2221) Pavel Jankar (2446-2448) Tony Greib (2228-2237) Pavel Jankar (2451-2455) Timothy Vern Dell (2282-2287) Quilty Pisselin (2457-2469) Timothy Vern Dell (2289-2307) Flint Gordon Bailey (2469-2499) Aaron Regdal (2307-2308) Nathanael Limming (2499-2525) Michelle Cragun (2311-2315) Jonathan Speer Fanton(2576-2612) Hobrazian representative in the Three Nation Councilhttp://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewtreaty.php?treatyid=286: Anette Lenkin (2573-XXXX) HPP has been in control over several other ministries through the years, but only the most important are mentioned here. Category:Political parties in Hobrazia